Ragnarok Fenrirsson
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: AU. Set during the late 900's A.D.Y. Ragnarok Fenrirsson has always been a normal Demigod. Until Freyr and Vidarr show up during his tenth year. Warnings:Gore, Death, Language and Sexual themes. I do not own Norse mythology. Idea credited to My Dad
1. Fimbulvintr

You thought you knew what transpired in the times of the vikings? You were wrong. The prose and poetic eddas were put together by Snorri Sturlson. And he was a christian. So, how do you believe norse tales and legends written,edited and put together by someone who does not believe in the Aesir or Vanir? Well, I shall tell you of one legend. This legend is set during the Fimbulvintr of 987 years after the death of Ymir.

And there was cold. Such cold, that white rain was up to a man's waist. And men went out in this white rain that man now calls snow, and he went to the frozen rivers. And he took axe and spear, and he cut out jagged blocks of frozen water. And he carried frozen blocks back to his home. and families struggled to melt this ice to cook, bathe and drink with. More often than not, men died from what is now called hypothermia, leaving their ilks helpless. And magisters called upon magicks like no other to keep themselves warm. And when others asked these magisters for help, they are refused because the magisters are too exhausted to help. And the human retaliation caused magisters to nearly go extinct.

And on Lyngvi, the island overgrown with heather lays Fenrir. And Fenrir is bound with Gleipnir, a magical ribbon made from the sound of a cat's footfall, a woman's beard, a bear's sinew, a fish's breath, a bird's spittle and a mountain's roots. And during the Mighty Winter, all restraints are broken, releasing Garmr and Fenrir. Garmr howled, signaling his mistress, Hel, Queen of Hel to his release. Mountains shook, signaling the footfall of the great fen dweller. And Fenrir ran, making it to Midgard. As he bursted through forests and villages, he knew he did not have much time. He was thousands of years old, and he knew if he had a score of years, that was much more than the Fame-Wolf thought he had.

He made it to Forfid Von, the village of hope. Unlike the snow covered wastelands he passed before, Forfid Von was peaceful. Small cabins made of wood, a small market that was closed. And yet the most peculiar thing was a huge temple in the center of the village. On the top of this temple's entrance, he saw a wolf head carving. Infact, each home had a wolf logo of some kind on it. The village's name, Forfid von, meant the village of hope. Hope. Von comes from Van, the name of the river he drooled the whole time that acursed sword was in his jaws. This village worshiped _him._

He walked into the temple, expecting to find the entire town inside, huddling for warmth. Instead what he found was nearly the opposite. Inside, he found runic carvings on the roof of the temple, which was large enough that Fenrir could walk around runic carvings on the roof of the temple read: 'Wolf is all, man is none. Woman is gift, to wolf of a wet land. Lead against giant, victory during the end. God is not God, Gods are not Gods. Wolf above all, woman is gift. Pure,Empty,New,Yours.' Fenrir lowered his head to the center of the temple,where a pole held his gift.

A woman tied at the wrists and ankles, left in this cold temple. He wondered what kind of village ties up a woman in nothing but a thin sheet of fabric 'round her waist. Her ample bosom was exposed, and her hair black hair, long and shagged, slightly covered her hazel eyes, which were shining with an emotion Fenrir couldn't identiy. Fenrir didn't understand human emotions because he never had real contact with humans. Her breath was ragged and shallow, most likely due to the cold. Fenrir may be a God's son, but he wasn't skilled in magicks like most of the gods. He walked over to the confused woman, and wrapped his body around her's. Her skin was cold, as he thought it would be. she spoke in a language that Fenrir wasn't familiar with, speaking in quick bursts. He used telepathy, one of the few magicks he knew, to speak to her. He knew his voice would be in the language most of the humans and Gods he knew spoke, but on the off-chance that she understood him, he might learn of her situation.

'_What appears to be the problem?'_ he asked. She spoke rapidly, but her mind spoke in a way he understood. He was supposed to be her sacrifice. He looked the virgin village wanted him to kill her? Why, he wondered. He then noticed the scent of blood, and pheremones. Pheremones that indicate heat. He smelled the woman, to make sure he didn't smell something else. He found the scent enticing, as he has been told he should. He licked her chest, enjoying the taste of her flesh. He felt himself becoming aroused, and realized that he had one more option. Mate with the human.

Nine months of winter later, her stomache was swollen, ready to birth. The village accepted the wolf and his woman as their new leaders. The woman's name was Ylfa Hildasdottir. She was the daughter of a local meat trader and his wife. And now, she laid bedridden, about to give birth to their dieties child. The nursemaid told her to push, and she screamed as she did so. Fenrir was on the other side of the room inside the temple, laying down. Unable to give her his hand like most fathers, he settled for quiet growls that he used to try and sooth her. She pushed again. "The head is out! Push My Lady!" the nursemaid commanded, happy the child was almost born. She screamed loudly, loud enough the whole village hesitated. Her face was nearly purple from exertion, and she was soaked with sweat. Her screams stopped, and she fell back unconcious.

Her screams of pain were replaced with the cries of a newborn child. The nursemaid seemed confused at the childs appearance. He was born with four small canine teeth, and was covered in a thin, fuzzy coat of reddish brown hair. The nurse cleaned the child and presented the child to the fen dwelling wolf. "The child is a boy M'Lord" She said, head bowed. Fenrir's lips spread in the best smile a wolf could manage. _Give him to his mother when she recovers._ Fenrir commanded mentally. The maid nodded.

Once awake, Ylfa took her child from the maid and cradled him. She bared her breast, and the child latched on suckling like a wold cub. _He's beautiful, Elska._ Fenrir said to Ylfa. When the woman spoke, her voice was strained. "He is. What should we name him?" She asked. Fenrir pondered, having never named anything. He then thought of a name he found would fit. _He shall be Ragnarok Fenrirsson._Fenrir declared. Ragnarok Fenrirsson. Death of the gods and Son of The Fen Dweller. But, in the local dialect of Norse, it meant God Killing son of Fenrir. Fenrir's lips spread in a great smile. He had a son. He felt proud. Fenrir's jaws spread, and he swung his head up, releasing a great howl. His time was limited, but his son's wasn't. He'd make sure of it.


	2. Skraeling, or Dwerrf?

And Ragnarok grew. by his first years end, his fuzzy hair had shed. He seemed to be an average mortal. Fenrir smiled at this. His son wouldn't pay for his wrongdoings. Fenrir doesn't even know what he did wrong. A volva said he would cause great mischief and swallow Odin during the final battle. He would not have done anything like that. But now, after the great wrong done to him, he would. He could feel the Gods looking down on him, scorning him unjustly. He narrowed his great eyelids at the sky, wishing death upon the cruel creatures.

Odin glared at the wolf from his crystal ball. Hugnin and Munnin, his loyal ravens, brought news that Fenrir spawned another member of his cursed family. He cursed, and went to his uncle Mimir for advice. He said that Ragnarok would come. Odin asked his uncle's severed head what that meant, to which he said 'The death comes for all. The world still sits. Yggdrasil moves not. Beast. Giant. End.' And the head went silent. Odin growled. How could someone as great as he, the almighty Odin, be worrying about some wolf and his issue? Odin scoffed. He was a slayer of giants. Frost giants, and it would be his word that ends the wolf. Only his mighty word.

Ragnarok soon learned to walk. He walked upright, furthing Fenrir's belief that he was human. Ragnarok was strong, as the son of a god should be. His hair was thick, and red. It was not red like the vikingr from the land of Ire, no, 'twas red like a wolf's fur. And in the light, his hair shone a brilliant brown color. He was tall, and built for war. And by his sixth year, he had a great many friends. One of which was Makahr the Mysterious. His name, Makahr, was a norse version of Mahkah, which was skraeling for Earth. He looked like a skraeling according to the villiage elder, Thorstein The Thick, because of him look.

He was hard of feature, but with a face of a puuti, because it was fat and childish. Him arms were long, thick and heavily muscled, and yet, skraeling didn't get muscles in this fashion. He had no whiskers, which was something every norseman had. Him arms reached him knees, sayeth Thorstien. Him chest be broad as a giant, as him legs, and yet him feet are small like a child. Mysterious he is called, for he look skraeling, muscled like a norseman, and yet, most confusing of all, he is built in height like a dwerrf, sayeth Thorstein. And, in him stony black eyes, he hold a childish light. He is dim of wit, playing with children, and yet, only a dwerrf could forge like he. And in him smithy, he holdeth a great red mineral, of which he now not it's name. and him was the boy Ragnarok's greatest friend. And, such is the tale of his friend, whom he calleth Floob.

Ragnarok strolled through Forfid Von, bored. He was six years of age, and ready for some fun. He petitioned the village children to play with him, but all had family matters to attend to. And this be why he walketh through the village, bored out of him wit. He happened upon a wooden sword sword, and he grasped it in his palm. He wasn't a swordsmen, because he wasn't nobility, and normally, only nobles wielded these. And two, he did not like the sword. 'twas not light, nor convienent. He believeth that ye could move faster with an axe or hammer. He swung it downward, not liking the woodwork or crude design. The blade was jagged, and thinner on one side. The hilt was crooked, and the handle scraped his palm. He swung the blade to the side. He scowled. He didn't like this weapon. He wanted a manly weapon, like an axe, because only a real warrior will get in his foe's face before killing. Swords were too fancy and as his father would say, 'Even if I had thumbs for gripping, I would not use a weapon so Elf like.'

Ragnarok spun when he heard a crash and a yell of 'All of my floob!' He blinked. He saw Mahkahr the Mysterious laying on the ground, clutching his knee. The man was tenty winters old, and yet so kiddy. Ragnarok walked over to the large man. "Are you okay?" He asked. The man only smiled and stood. "Yup, I'm perfect!" He said, and flexed his massive arm muscles. He was not wearing a shirt, and he seemed sweaty, and smelt of fire and steel. His chest was rippling with muscles, even more so than the village Berzerker, Bjorn. And yet, his belly was round and jolly, like the local fish merchant, Sweyn. He seemed of Fae kin, as dwerrves were, and yet no dwarf ever met a skraeling. They say Leif Erickson was a dwerrf, but Ragnarok didn't believe that. "I'm Ragnarok! You're Mahkahr, right?" The man blinked his stony black eyes. "How do you know my name? Are you some kind of figment of my imagination?" He asked, leaning down and whispering to Ragnarok. The boy raised his eyebrow. "No, You're Mahkahr the Mysterious. Everyone knows you." He said, confused at the man. The man blinked in surprised. He bared his slightly yellow teeth. "Really!? I'm Famous!?" He asked, exicted that his name was known. Ragnarok's eyebrow never moved. "No, It's just that Mahkahr the mysterious has hair like the mighty Harald Farhair, all black and well-kempt. And you have black hair." He said, stating the obvious. The dwerrf-y man blinked. "Oh. But they say I have pretty hair, right?" He asked endearingly, fluttering his thick black lashes. Combined with the small black braids adorning his face, he looked unsettling, to say the least. Ragnarok sweatdropped, backing up slowly. "I guess." He said. He decided to change the subject so the man didn't ask more about his fame, or lack thereof.

"Hey, you wanna play with me?" He asked, hoping to break the boredom. The man beamed, and nodded. He pulled a huge, thick forging hammer from his belt. "Hey! I don't have a real weapon." He said, waving the wooden sword in the air. The man blinked, yet again. Ragnarok had the felling Mahkahr the Dim was a better moniker. He walked over to the smaller boy, and handed him a second hammer, smaller and lightweight. "That is my knife hammer. Little weapon, little tools, big blood." He said, chuckling. Ragnarok struggled to hold the still bestial hammer. It didn't help his foe was stronger, and broader. The man swung his monstorus arm, while the hammer was in it. he yelled, "AHHHH! With all of my Floob!" and loosed the hammer in Ragnarok's direction. His eyes widened, and he jumped out of the way of the massive hammer. Ragnarok turned, watching as the hammed smashed into the side of Sweyn's prized horse, and pierced it's flesh. It went straight through the horse's muscle, bone and sinew. Then, the mighty hammer, unfazed by the great horse, smashed into the Village's town hall. 'Twas a small building, and vacant as well. It hit into the building, crashing through the frame. The building creaked. Ragnarok and Mahkahr sighed, glad that nothing too bad happened. Then just as Mahkahr went to collect his great forging hammer, the building came crashing to the ground. People rushed out of their homes to inspect the sudden crashing noise. Ragnarok turned to Mahkahr, laughed and said, "I like you Mahkahr, I think we can be friends. But right now, I gotta go." He said, and ran to make it look like he had nothing to do with it. Mahkahr blinked after the boy. Then realization hit him. "Hey! Don't leave me like this!" He shouted attracting the attention of the villagers. They turned to him, and him being the only person outside, came at him. One villager slapped him in his chest to which he cried, 'Ow! My boob floob!' He took a blow to the stomach which caused him to yell 'Ow! my Floob!' The dwarf like man turned and ran, burstin through the village as fast as his short legs would carry him. "Floob will not look back" He said, paniced. He reapeated the phrase as he ran through the village. But, being who he was, he looked back. He looked back to the villagers gaining on him, and brandishing torches, shovels, rakes and pitchforks. His eyes widened, and he screamed. "Oh my floobing floob!" He screamed, pushing his legs as much as he could. He made it out of the village, into his home. The great cave was designed for him, witha long tunnel that led into a great cavern. The cavern was large, and held his work. He liked forging, and he forged. He wasn't very good though. He hid in his room, which was connected to his great cavern. He stayed in the room until he thought it was safe. "Oh my floob! I, I can't feel my floob! FLOOOOOOOB!" He screamed, crazed from the chase. And so was the tale of how Mahkahr the Mysterious became friends with Ragnarok Fenrirson.


	3. Of Flying men, and isolent children

Within a few weeks' time, Mahkahr and Ragnarok became best friends. Ragnarok nicknamed him Floob, because he seemed to scream the word when in pain. Ragnarok and Floob were walking through a forest on the northern edge of the village, near Ragnarok's home. They scaled the rocky terrain, looking for a substance Floob called 'that shiny stuff.' And so, the boy and his friend scaled the rocky terrain for this shiny stuff. Upon reaching a small clearing where Floob said their objective was, they came face to face with a cave. Floob smiled, baring his yellowing teeth. "Yay! For my Floob!" He cheered happily, running into the cave. Ragnarok followed the dwarf looking man. Upon entering the cave, Ragnarok noticed many small torches dotting the walls. He followed the torches to a small cavern. Lying on the floor of the cave was something Ragnarok wouldn't have expected. He saw many shining steel weapons scattered. They were crude, jagged and failed projects. "Floob comes here to take bad weapons and make them good." The skraeling looking man said. He grabbed a handful of the crude weapons and placed them in a small pouch on his waist. The pouch was made of leather, but hade thin strips of steel sowed in. The man stood and exited the cave, Ragnarok following.

When the hot sun started to beat down on their skin, Ragnarok smiled. He always liked the hot sun. It seemed to welcome him every day, beating back any cold winds in the air. Ragnarok pulled his eyes from the sun and put them back on the man in front of him. Unfortunately, he was too slow. He bumped into the massive man's back. He wasn't able to register anything but his rear hitting the ground. The big man's muscles were clenched. Ragnarok stood. He walked over to the man's side, wondering what was wrong. His jaw was clenched as well. Ragnarok looked forward, and saw what caused Floob distress. It was Cnut Sweynsson, the fish merchant's boy. The boy's soft blonde features were contorted in a scowl. The only distinguishing feature on his face was his long, thin nose which was high set. It was wrinkled along with the rest of his face. In his hand he held a small knife that appeared too big for his hand.

"You killed our prized horse." He said, venom thick in his tone. Floob blinked. "Yup. Sorry' bout that." He said, teeth bared, scratching the back of his head. The boy's face slightly reddened. "Sorry!? That's all you can say!? Sorry!? Do you know how hard it was to raise that beast!? Do you know how much money we shall lose because of the horse's death, you idiot!?" He screamed, completely livid. Ragnarok stepped forward. "You know, you sell the horse's flesh and make some money? And don't you guys have more horses anyway?" The boy asked. The knife wielding boy's muscles clenched. "No horse will compare to the one that idiot killed! He should be tried for murder!" Cnut yelled. Ragnarok smirked. If there was one thing he got from his grandfather, it was his ability to anger everyone around him.

"But didn't you kill the fox your brother Harald raised? Said you were hungry." Ragnarok noted, remembering the day one year ago when Harald nearly throttled Cnut. The boy bursted toward Floob, aiming for his throat. However, being six inches shorter was a problem. He turned toward Ragnarok with the blade. Ragnarok side stepped, his heart thumping in his chest. "You think you're so special because your father is an oversized mutt, don't you? You're nothing more than an insolent child!" He seethed, confusing Ragnarok. Did Cnut truly care for the horse that much? Or did he hold a grudge because Ragnarok was Fenrir's son? And how could Cnut call Ragnarok an insolent child, when Cnut was only but a winter his elder? Ragnarok's thoughts were interrupted by a metallic scent filling his nostrils. He looked down to his chest, seeing the cotton shirt his mother sowed for him torn, stained with blood. Ragnarok scowled himself, angered by the boy.

"You are lucky my friend is smaller than me, or he'd tear you apart." Floob stated, having one of his coherent moments. The big man scowled, his dark skinned features making it look more natural. "I am going to say this once. Leave with your breath and life, or I bring back a wooden box for your corpse." Mahkahr said, unsettling Ragnarok. The boy never saw this side of the big man. He was childlike, but he was also a Viking. The smaller boy yelled and charged Mahkahr. Mahkahr said a small prayer. "Spirits of the forest, and Wolf of the wet lands, forgive me." He said quietly. The boy jumped into the air. Mahkahr grabbed his shirt and vaulted him towards the village.

They boy flew through the air, Mahkahr and Ragnarok on his tail. He was nigh on at the village, the boy and his large friend trailing behind. Then, Mahkahr gave a mighty scream of "FLOOOOOB!", and pushed his legs faster. He made it to a hilltop behind Ragnarok's home and then jumped. In midair, Floob grabbed the terrified boy. The village watched. Unfortunately, the big man was going to land on the ground, face first. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the great fall, and yet it never came.

Fenrir jumped into the air, catching Floob and Cnut on his great back. He landed on the ground with the sound of a cat's footfall. The big man cradled the small, frightened boy as he leaped from the wolf's back. He landed on the ground and relaxed his muscles. He dropped the boy in his feet. "Yup! Floob did it, Floob did it, uh-huh Floob did it!" He chanted dancing around happily. Ragnarok made it to the village sweating. He sweat dropped upon seeing his embarrassing friend. "Floob! Stop dancing before I hit you in your Floob!" Ragnarok yelled to the dancing man, who stopped immediately. The great wolf turned his gaze on his son, nostril's flaring. "Would you mind explaining this to me son?" The wolf asked the boy. Ragnarok gulped and began explaining how Cnut came to kill Floob because of the incident with the horse. He mentioned that he was injured as well, and his shirt was in need of repair.

He looked down to point the wound out to his father, but it was gone as if it never existed. His shirt was stained, but his wound was no more. Fenrir instructed his son to take the shirt to his mother, so she could repair it. The great wolf turned his gaze on Mahkahr. His motioned his head toward the south of the village, where Mahkahr lived. Mahkahr blinked thrice, then understood that the wolf was telling him to go home. He smiled, bowed and ran home to forge with his new materials. He then turned his gaze on Cnut and his father. "You appeared to have injured my son. This will be forgiven because I see no wound. However, attacking another villager unprovoked must not go unpunished." The great wolf spoke, his eyes scanning each member of the village carefully. The small boy yelled up at the wolf. "Unprovoked!? He killed our prized horse!" The great wolf looked at the boy, then bared his teeth. "The villagers chased him for that, and nigh on killed him." He said to the boy, then turned on his father. "Your punishment is a horse. I shall pick from your livestock and eat one horse." He said, his word final. The fish merchant paled. "Please my Lord, have mercy! We have only two horses, one male and one not. If you take one, the village will be horse less." He pleaded, trying to reason with the Wolf.

The wolf's eyes seemed to change color. The crimson colored orbs that glared at the fish merchant were frightening. "Two horses. Your son is next. If you need a horse so bad, catch one. There are plenty of wild horses nearby." The wolf stated, acknowledging the fact that they lived near wild horses. The fish merchant hung his head low.

Ragnarok laid in bed, wondering what happened after he came home. His shirt was sown, but it was smaller in the chest now. He heard horses screaming, as if in pain, earlier. He wondered what his father did, seeing as how the wolf had to have his teeth cleaned of flesh and bone. Ragnarok wondered how Mahkahr vaulted into the air how he did, and why his personality did an about-face. Ragnarok's eyes slowly closed. And a smile spread across his face when he heard a scream of "OW! MY FLOOBING THUMB FLOOB!"


	4. The Command

Two years hath gone by, Ragnarok and Floob getting in constant trouble. The young boy from before, Cnut, became meek. His confidence drained from him. Floob was applauded for his heroics in saving the boy. Ragnarok was at home, leaning from Fenrir. Fenrir taught him of the land where he was raised. It was a place called Jotunheimr, and it was the land of giants. Fenrir looked to the sky and said that he was a giant as well, because his father and mother were giants. Ragnarok blinked, and asked why Fenrir was a wolf? He said it maybe because his mother is said to be from Jarnvidr, the Iron Wood. Frnrir said that giantesses from this forest east of Midgard bare troll like giants and giant wolves. Fenrir said that his mother, Angrboda or the bringer of sorrow gave birth to a normal human sized girl and a serpent as well. Fenrir asked why. Fenrir told that may be due to the fact that his father could change into any shape, so his children may be any shape as well. Ragnarok asked of Floob. Ragnarok didn't know if his friend was human, or dwerrf. Fenrir's great lips turned downward, and he gave Ragnarok his answer. "I do not know of Mahkahr the Mysterious," He had said. "He is a mystery even to thou." Ragnarok smiled. His friend was a mystery. Fenrir also said that there were two other giant wolves. He said they were the moon hound and the sun swallower. Ragnarok asked why they had such odd names. Fenrir said that they were cursed by the goddess Sigyn, wife of Loki to chase the sun and moon until the end of the world.

Ragnarok asked how he could free the wolves, if at all. Fenrir said that if Sigyn dies, the curse follows her to Hel. Then Ragnarok asked how Fenrir knew of these wolves. Fenrir looked to him and said that he knows much, and doesn't know much more. Ragnarok was confused by that, and mused over it for the rest of the day. He was walking the south of the village, near a large cave when he heard a noise from the cave. He heard it over and over. _Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang._ He walked into the large cave, seeing the tunnel inside go on. The tunnel was hand carved, which Ragnarok could tell from the hammer marks on it. He walked through the long tunnel until he reached a great cavern. It was large and spacious. He scanned the cavern for traps. He heard the clanging again. He looked forward. There were two doors made from oak wood. The door on the left had runes inscribed onto it. It said Floob on it, signaling it was his friend's room. The noise came from the other room, which his friend was exiting. The other door read Hammer. Ragnarok assumed that was the room he forged, seeing as how he felt a rush of heat from the room.

His friend was garbed in a loin cloth and a sweaty apron. Sweat coursed off of his broadly muscled body. But once he took off his apron, Ragnarok burst out laughing. His friend had muscles that would make Thor jealous, but his belly was still large, round and covered in sweat. Mahkahr scowled at his young friend. Ragnarok stopped laughing and looked at his friend. "What is this place?" He asked. The man, whose teeth were turning orange, smiled. "This is Floob's home." He said, arms spread. Ragnarok looked at the walls, noticing something new. He looked at the various pieces of forgery hanging on the walls, some in places Mahkahr couldn't reach. "Floob, how did that axe get up there?" He asked, pointing to an axe hanging almost directly overhead. Floob looked up and blinked. "Floob don't know." He said, still staring at the axe. Ragnarok raised a brow. How did he not know? "Ooh! Floob want to show you something!' He said happily. He grabbed Ragnarok by the arm, pulling him into the flaming hot forging room. Ragnarok looked around, seeing a cliché forgery.

Then he noticed a pile of large red material in the corner. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the material. Floob ughed. "I have no Floobing clue! I was hoping you knew!" He said, flailing his arms around. Ragnarok shook his head. "Nope. Where'd you get it?" Floob scratched his head. "Um, Floob thinks Floob got it from some old dude. He said Floob could have it if I gave him a sword. And Floob likes red stuff. It's shiny." He said, gawking at the red material. Ragnarok sighed and left the forgery. He was on his way out of the tunnel when floob caught up. "Where are we going?" Floob asked. "I don't know. I just want out of the cave. It's hot in there." Ragnarok said, exiting the cave. He looked to the left and right. "What now?" Floob asked. Ragnarok shrugged. "Something" He said.

Odin scowled again. He turned away from Mimir's well. Upon returning to Asgaard, and he sought to end the wolf. It would take time to travel there. Maybe two winters, but it must be done. Odin called upon Vidar and Freyr, two of his most trusted subordinates. The lord of Alfheimr and brother of Freyja, Freyr was every bit a Vanir. Soft facial features, long wavy hair that shone like golden jewels in the sun, and wise as a god should be. Vidar was Odin's son, and looked the part. His hair was black and long, and his eyes were like stone. "I want you two to go to this village and kill this wolf. Kill him, or do not return." Odin commanded, the other gods bowing. They then proceeded to prepare for the journey to Forfid Von. Odin smiled evilly. By his mighty word, the wolf shall be slain. And he shall be all the greater for it.


	5. The Oath

And yet another two years later, Fenrir had taught Ragnarok even more. He taught him the names of many gods, though not all. He told tales of sorrow and regret. And of Great War. Ragnarok absorbed this knowledge like a sponge. He enjoyed being taught of things by his father. At the moment, the village was inside the large temple at the center of the village, praying to Loki. They prayed to Loki like most Norse prayed to Odin. Ragnarok slipped out of the temple, bored of the worship. He walked to the western edge of the village. He heard clanging coming from the south, signifying Floob was forging. He did that a lot nowadays. He walked over to his father, who was sitting on the edge of the village. He greeted his father, smiling. He seemed to watch his father sit there, his great coat flowing in the breeze. Ragnarok wondered why he came out human. He felt that it was unfair that his father was a great wolf, and he was just a large boy. Yes, his hair was similar to his father's coat, but still in all. The only noise he heard was the clanging coming from Floob's forge, and the wind.

Just then, Ragnarok turned to see two figures approaching from the east. One had long black hair, and was young. The other was fair of feature, and tall. Fenrir stood and snarled. "Ragnarok, leave now." He said, earning a questioning look from his son. The two men drew swords. Ragnarok gasped in fear. The men advanced upon Fenrir. The one with black hair jumped, aiming for Fenrir's neck. Fenrir moved to the side, biting the man's arm off and flinging him across the village. The wolf spat the arm out, still growling deep. The blond man advanced on Fenrir so fast, that Ragnarok only saw his hair billowing in the wind. Fenrir opened his great jaws, causing the man to slide over the side. The man's sword grazed Fenrir's great leg. Fenrir grunted in pain, blood dripping from the man's sword. Ragnarok stood, unable to move, or do anything. He still heard the rhythmic clanging from Floob's forge. The black haired man still advanced from the other side of the village, missing arm and all. The blond man still tangled with the wolf, unable to advance on a beast so large. The blond man swung down, slashing Fenrir's nose. Fenrir grunted and smashed the man with his large snout. The man's bones made a satisfying crack. He landed on his feet, despite his wounds. The man ran at the wolf's legs, aiming to slash them. The man jumped at the last second, sword pointed up. He slashed the wolf's nose, angering him. Fenrir's lips curled back, revealing huge bloodstained teeth. The blond man panted, standing across from the wolf. The clanging from Floob's forge stopped. And yet, Ragnarok still stood transfixed. Fenrir charged the man, enraged. The man put his sword in front of him, hoping to wound the wolf. The man stabbed forward when the wolf was close. The wolf took a wound to the front foreleg on the left. He bit the man's shoulder, missing the neck just barely. The man screamed in pain. He pulled a dagger from his waist, and stabbed the wolf in the eye. The wolf yelped in pain, losing the man's shoulder. The man's leanly muscled shoulder was torn asunder, arm useless. Fenrir roared darkly. The surrounding forest erupted to life, trees seemingly coming to life. Winds blew greatly, ripping leaves from their homes on trees. Great magickal force gathered in the wolf, more than Ragnarok thought possible. Great magick that gathered itself at the wolf's jaws. He watched his father's jaws glow alight with energy. And then the energy shot out at the blond man. He raised his sword overhead, as if to slash the beam of pure force in half. It struck him hard, causing trees to be ripped out of the ground. He flew back, injured. The energy faded, leaving the wolf exhausted. Just then, the one armed man with black hair came out of nowhere. He stabbed the great wolf in the chest, earning him a bloodcurdling cry. The wolf fell, dying. The man removed his blade and fled. Ragnarok regained his composure, the shock fading. He ran to his father, tears forming in his eyes. He kneeled next to the great wolf. He felt the wolf's life fading, and then he felt a tingling sensation. "I have given you knowledge of the great weapons of the gods. Use them to avenge me." He said, fading further. Ragnarok shook his head. "You can't die. You can't." Ragnarok said, filled with anguish. The wolf curled his injured lips and face into a smile. "It is okay, my son. All dies. And what does not die decides when everything else does." The wolf said, nearing death. The wolf uttered a small prayer that Hel would receive his soul. "Ragnarok, please avenge me. And free the hounds cursed to chase Sol and Mani." The wolf said. Ragnarok nodded, unable to hide his emotions. The wolf gave one last great sigh before succumbing to death. The boy released a great cry, his cry reaching the ears of his Aunt, Queen Hel of Hel. The villagers rushed out of the temple to find their god defeated on the floor. The blond man stood yelling. "I am Freyr! Lord of Alfheimr! No one harms me without consequences." HE screamed charging the corpse of the wolf. Just then, a great scream was heard, sounding more savage than a Berserker warrior. Floob bursted through the crowd, forging hammer drawn. He spun like a great dancer, breaking out into a great swing of his hammer. He struck the Vanir god in the face, his skull exploding out the back of his head. The man's body fell. Ragnarok's jaw fell slack, unable to believe what he just saw. The dwarf looking man just killed the Lord of Alfheimr. He panted unleashing a great cry of "FLOOOOOOB!" Hammer in the air. The village chanted in happiness that the god was dead.

After a great funeral that contained much grief, they buried the wolf's body, so that the land may feast upon his great flesh for nourishment. Ragnarok walked through the village in anguish, oblivious to the great force watching him.

Loki cursed. His blood brother had taken it too far. He growled. He took the great handle, made of Yggdrasil's bark and wrapped in leather made from the hide of Tannjostnr, goat of Thor. He went to the dwarf looking man known as Mahkahr the Mysterious. He asked him for a dagger, which he received not much later. His disguise of an old man fooled the man as to his real identity. The man handed him a gorgeous dagger that held gold forged into the handle, and had runes of bronze in the blade. The only species with forging skills like this were the dwarves of Svartalfheimr. And the man was no dark dwarf. Loki traded him the handle for an axe he was forging. It took the man a year to forge an axe head out of the red mineral he gave him. The handle would fuse to the axe head, as Loki enchanted it to do. He went to find the boy, who was on the edge of the village, chastising himself for not saving his father. Just then Loki saw Cnut the Cowardly walk up. Loki frowned. The boy was nothing but trouble. And he was no coward. He was just as much of a trickster as Loki himself. He watched the boy's interaction closely.

Odin smiled to himself happily. Freyr was lost, but Vidarr returned injured. After repairing his arm by regenerating it, Odin congratulated his son. He knew that the boy who was near Fenrir would want revenge, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew the boy, and he, a wisdom god, forgot who he was. Odin shrugged it off. He was just mortal. What harm could he do?

Cnut the Coward taunted Ragnarok endlessly. "HA! Some great god! Those guys trashed your father!" He laughed. Ragnarok looked at the ground in front of him. He was facing the boy. He just was too shocked and ashamed to face him. "At least my father lives!" He continued. "That mutt you call a father was nothing more than a bag of fleas to those guys! And you call yourself his son. We should call you Ragnarok the unable to help his father!" He jived. Ragnarok's jaw and fists were clenched. "And your mother was an idiot for being taken by a dog!" He laughed, pushing Ragnarok further. Loki was most intrigued at the boy's self-restraint. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Cnut stopped laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you hurt? Want me to get your father? Oh, wait, I can't because he's dead! HAHAH! And it's your fault!" He laughed, nearly doubled over. Ragnarok was enraged. He felt power flow through his veins. He felt his bones popping, and elongating. His facial structure was larger. His senses sharpened. He felt his nails turn into claws. He felt red hair sprout all over his body. HE felt a tail sprout from his tailbone. He was larger, pushing eight feet tall at his current size. He knew he wasn't growing yet. He was only ten, and he could grow until eight years into the future. The boy was in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. Loki felt the same.

The boy was a combination between wolf and man. Much like the Ulfhednar, berserkers who chose wolf pelt over bear pelt when rushing headlong into battle, he had the head of a wolf. His yellow eyes shined, looking onto the boy. Cnut turned to the forest, running. Ragnarok roared, chasing the boy. Despite being a bipedal creature, the wolf boy ran on all fours. He used his arms like a wolf's forelegs. He was upon the boy within moments. He grasped the boy by the shoulders, forcing him to looking at him. He roared at hard as he could, the boy's face paler than a frost jotunn. He then clamped his huge jaws upon the boy's head, ripping it off. He spat the head out, dropping the body. He screamed to the heavens. "ODIN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? IF YOU CAN, KNOW THAT I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL EVERY SINGLE GOD IN MY WAY IS DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR ILK! AND FEAST UPON YOUR FLESH! FOR I AM RAGNAROK FENRIRSSON, AND LIKE MY NAME, I WILL BE THE DEATH OF THE GODS!" He screamed, body returning to normal. Loki knew this would happen. No child of a god was mortal. He smiled. He would help the boy kill the gods. But for now, he needed to attend Freyr's funeral. On his way, he knew what would happen. The boy would spend decades, if not millennia, hunting the gods down. Loki laughed to himself. This would be all too sweet.


	6. Mahkahr's Might

Loki stood, head bowed. He hated this. Freyr's funeral was a grand arrangement, containing food and more mead than Loki thought Odin had. Everyone spoke highly of Freyr that day, except Loki. Loki was smiling inside. He watched his grandson kill that boy. He saw what he was. He knew all about Ragnarok. He had watched him longer than Odin would like to believe. Loki was old, and tired. He wanted to rule Asgaard, and maybe even become the new Allfather. He knew that with his grandson, it was possible. He held in a laugh, hearing Odin yell about vengeance. Loki's head shot up. "Who shall take vengeance on Freyr's killer!?" Odin had yelled, making Loki smile. Thor stood, declaring his lineage. Loki rolled his eyes at his nephew. He was dense, and no one would challenge his ego. "I shall! I, Thor of Buri's Blood shall arm myself and defeat the men responsible for our brother's demise!" He screamed. Odin smiled quickly, and nodded. "We know not of our enemy's full potential. Nor of his allies. You may take ten Valkyrie with you. With your power and theirs, you shall defeat the enemy at hand." Odin said, unnerving Loki. Thor nodded, off to arm himself.

Thor had chosen eight mighty Valkyrie, and then the final two warriors he chose where closer to home. He chose his wife, Sif, the mighty earth goddess agreeing to avenge her friend. The other was his daughter, a Valkyrie named Thrud, but she called herself Sarahkka. Thor cared not, but they ventured out to a great battle.

The village took Cnut's death hard. He had the makings of a great king, they had said. Ragnarok scoffed. Leaving his friend Floob's cave, Ragnarok headed to the village. He found not a soul in the village. Doors were ajar, food left on the fire, burning. Ragnarok found this odd. He ventured into his house, calling to his mother he had returned. He sat down, waiting for his mother to appear. Floob broke in, knocking the door off its frame. He stood panting, pointing outside. "Floob, your mom… Temple…Odin…sacrifice." He said, sending Ragnarok into overdrive. Floob regained his breath, running with Ragnarok to the village temple. His eyes widened. His mother was restrained, lying on an altar. The village priest, a skald by the name of Volva, held his mother down. He held a dagger above his head. He cried to the gods to forgive their wrongdoings, saying they'll sacrifice Fenrir's women to him. Ragnarok shifted, enraged. He slashed on villager armed with a pitchfork, taking notice they were all armed. The man fell, neck broken.

He bursted through the crowd, delivering slashes as he went. Floob raised his hammer above his head, crushing the skull of a local farmer. His great muscled arms flexed, revealing veins thicker than a man's arm. He spun, killing more villagers. A villager managed to stab Floob in the back with a pitchfork, bringing him to his knees. Sweyn, Cnut's father, raised a broadsword over his head. Floob saw the blade, knowing he had forged it. Floob cast his head down, placing his hand on the ground. Just then, a column of rock shot up, smashing Sweyn back. Floob blinked, then stood. He looked at his hand in amazement. "Did I do that?" He asked, picking his hammer up.

He spun, removing the head of the villager who stabbed him. He tore through the villagers, strength renewed. He felt pain in his back, only to find that Sweyn planted a dagger in him. The temple was silent. Ragnarok had his mother, the upper body of Volva in his mouth. Sweyn stood, broadsword in hand. Floob looked at him, enraged. Floob gave a mighty cry. "FLOOOOOB!" He cried greatly, falling upon Sweyn. Sweyn swung the broad blade, hitting Floob's shoulder. Then the most amazing thing happened. The blade shattered against Floob's mighty muscled shoulder. All hope lost, Sweyn paled. Floob punched the man in the face, sending him flying. Ragnarok watched in awe, unable to believe his friend was so vivacious. Floob jumped after the flying Sweyn, landing on his chest. The man's mouth opened to spit out blood, but it never had the chance. Floob's huge, mighty fist rained down on his face so fast that the first blow crushed his jaw into power. Floob rained down blow after mighty blow. Ragnarok rushed over, and grabbed his friend with one arm.

Floob calmed, looking at Ragnarok. Ragnarok gave a thumbs up, and ushered Floob out of the temple. They made it to Floob's cave, where he noticed a wound on his friend's mother. He told Ragnarok to wait. He left the cave venturing deep into the forest. He found a home, the ceiling barely taller than Floob. He knocked, hoping his friend was home. His friend answered, fully clothed. His friend wore furs dyed blue round his chest. His shoes and pants were of fine leather, bound to his waist by a deer sinew belt. His hat was red and pointy, and almost gleamed in the sun's light. "Help Floob! His friend's mom! Heal!" He cried to the gnome, hoping for help. The three foot tall man looked him in the eye, and then gestured for him to escort him. Upon returning to the cave, Ragnarok looked puzzled. "Is that a gnome?" He asked, unsure why Floob would bring a gnome. The gnome sighed. "I am a healer. I am Gharzhvorgr the Grower." He declared. "Will you keep her company while me and Floob go on an adventure?" He asked, earning a nod from the gnome. Ragnarok thanked him, telling Floob to gather supplies. Floob nodded, and rushed off to comply.

Ragnarok ran out of the cave, and through the village. He payed his respects to his father, the mighty Fenrir. Rushing past his father's grave, he ran to a nearby village. He found them in the town square, performing a blot. The ritual contained of bleeding animals. Their blood and soul were offered to the gods, and then the blood covered men would eat the corpses. He shifted, and charged. He killed all in his wake, and destroyed the ceremony. No sacrifice to the gods that day was complete. All of the lands stopped, cowering in fear of the berserk wolf man. He killed, and destroyed so many villages, that if he conquered them, he would be a king. Into the next day, he walked home. He told Floob to meet him at a clearing in a nearby forest, where he killed Cnut.

Floob was overjoyed to go on an adventure. He grabbed the mightiest axe in all the nine worlds. It was made from a mighty red mineral, forged into an axe blade. The axe was in the shape of an executioner's axe. The top was flat, and then the blade curved down. Like a man's flat chin and his mighty beard. The blade made no contact to the handle, which was made of Yggdrasil's ash. Floob just didn't know that. The blade was bearded in such a way that you could jab him with the flat top, slash him with the front, and finally, hook him with the bottom. Floob wrapped it in an intricate leather sheath and slung it over his shoulder, the axe resting on his back. He walked calmly outside, unknowingly walking into a great storm.


	7. The Vaetti Returns Home

Ragnarok only waited for seconds before the Valkyrie were upon him. He dodged a kick, grabbing the woman's leg and throwing her into another Valkyrie. His father always said to never hit women, but was it okay if they were trying to kill you? Ragnarok hoped so, delivering a kick into another Valkyrie's jaw. He ducked a spear, grabbing the weapon. Ragnarok wasn't fond of spears, but he had to work with it. He jabbed a Valkyrie, piercing vulnerable shoulder muscles. He pulled it out, spinning and slashing another Valkyrie in the face, sending her to the ground. He felt he was doing okay. He wanted to resist shifting, but he would most likely have to. He jumped over a thrown spear, kicking one Valkyrie in the face, using the momentum to impale one in the face.

Sif and her daughter Thrud were in the darkness, Thro saying the women of gods should have to fight a man's battle. Thrud huffed annoyed. Her mother prattled on about the glory there will be, and Thrud rolled her eyes.

Floob walked happily, axe on his back and hammer at his waist. He came upon Ragnarok's battle. He watched in awe as his friend fought the eight maidens, slowly being defeated. He was determined to help, but then spotted something more interesting. The mighty Thor was sneaking up on his friend, Mjolnir in hand. Floob rushed, drawing his hammer. He roared a mighty roar, causing the thunder god to turn. Mahkahr struck the mighty Thor hard, causing him to stumble. He backhand struck the god with his hammer, veins bulging. The second strike bruised the god's face, and the third made his left eye swell shut. A fourth blow from the mighty Mahkahr made the god's other eye swell shut. A fifth blow made his jaw hang slack, fractured. He struck again and again, injuring the god's face more and more. Thor's face was black, taking so much punishment from Mahkahr. The next blow took off the god's nose, causing him to scream in pain. Thor layed there, on his back, being pummeled. His hammer lost, he drew a dagger from his belt. Floob's blows rained down nonstop, and he screamed. "WHO ARE YE TO ATTACK MINE FRIEND!? I AM MAHKAHR THE MYSTERIOUS, SON OF GHARZHVORGR THE GROWER AND GERDR THE GORGEOUS!" He boomed, the god's life fading. Thor stabbed the man in the chest with the dagger, causing him to fall off. Thor stumbled; hand still on the dagger to stand.

Ragnarok saw the red haired god stab his friend and frenzied. He shifted, killing every Valkyrie in his way. Wings, arms and other body parts flew in the air. One Valkyrie stood tall, able to keep the beast at range with a mighty spear. Ragnarok would take extra pleasure in devouring her flesh, he swore.

Thor was fucked. The abomination that nearly killed him held on. Blood rushing from his face, Thor tried to pull the dagger out. The man's arms, huge as they were, stayed wrapped around Thor's arm. He felt his mighty arm being crushed by the grip. Thor turned, the man's grip loosening, and summoned his hammer. The hammer slowly stirred. Mahkahr released one fist from around Thor's arm, and rained mighty fists upon his. Thor's ear swelled, his jaw destroyed even further. Upon summoning his hammer, Thor noticed Ragnarok coming at him. Thor willed the hammer to hit him like a mountain, and struck Mahkahr. He laughed at the god, spitting blood in his face. Thor willed it to hit harder, and struck twice more. The man held strong. Thor roared, summoning all his remaining power and struck the man. His grip loosened, Thor fleeing. He stumbled over to his mighty chariot, commanding his goats to head home as fast as they could. Tanngrisnir and Tannjostnir, Thor's goats, ran as fast as they could, muscles bulging. Thro cried for Heimdall. "Keimthal, ofen vu Bifrish!" Thor cried, his speech slurred. The whitest god complied, opened the bridge. Thor rushed up the bridge, his fellow god closing it before Ragnarok made it up. Ragnarok roared, rushing back to Mahkahr. Mahkahr was still alive, but didn't have long. Ragnarok held his friend in his huge, hairy arms, tears in his eyes. "Floob, are you ok?" He asked. Floob laughed. "I'm good. Did I win?" He asked, Ragnarok nodding. Floob reached behind his back pulling the axe off and handing it to Ragnarok. "I made this for you." He said, watching his friend unwrap his gift. Ragnarok looked at the gorgeous axe made from a mysterious red mineral. The handle was made of Yggdrasil's bark, and had his name carved into it in runes. A wolf's head was carved into the pommel, looking like his father. He loved bearded axes, and this was the best give he'd ever received. "Thanks Floob. It's the best weapon I've ever seen." He said, smiling at his dying friend. His friend laughed, coughing up blood. He smiled once more at Ragnarok, and fell limp in his arms. His eyes closed, blood covering his face. Ragnarok's golden eyes widened. He roared the mightiest roar ever known to man, and it shook the bones off all creatures. It is said that even Yggdrasil itself shook in fear of this roar. Ragnarok stood, off to bury his friend like a god.

Sif and Thrud stayed still, mortified of what had transpired. Sif ran, her daughter following. "I cannot return to Asgaard, the thrashing Odin shall hand us will be too great for me." Sif, not caring about her near dead husband. "Maybe you should be a real goddess and deal the fuck with it." Thrud said, folding her arms. Her mother spun, and went to strike her. She unfurled her wings, grabbing her mother's wrist. "Unhand me, you insolent child." Sif commanded. Thrud spun, throwing her mother into a tree. Her mother crashed into the tree, sending it toppling over. She stood, rushing her daughter. Thud side stepped, grabbing her mother's wig. Pulling it off, she revealed her mother's shredded golden locks. Sif was enraged, and punched her daughter, sending her flying. Thrud spun, wings flapping. Her mother was above her in the next instant, dropping her great leg upon Thrud. Thrud hit the ground, and her mother landed on top of her. Sif restrained her wrists with one hand, holding them over her head. She rained blows down upon her daughter. Thrud struggled, but was futile. She had only one chose. She latched her mouth onto her mother's throat. He mother released her, fighting to get her off. She pulled at Thrud's hair, but it was futile. Thrud was fueled by the blood of a goddess, and she would not fall. She wrenched back, ripping a piece of flesh from Sif's throat. Sif stumbled back, clutching her throat. Sif's wings pulsed, and then the weirdest thing happened. Her feather's fell off, leaving bat like wings that were black as pitch. Her skin paled, and her teeth lengthened. She looked at her hands, finding retractable claws. She rushed her mother, finding her blood more and more appealing. She latched onto her mother's throat, and drank until her mother fell limp. She dropped her mother's corpse, unable to believe she just killed a goddess and her mother no less. The punishment would be too great for her, so she fled.

Thro stood in front of Odin and the other gods, ashamed of his failure. His father sat calmly in his throne, and began to question Thor. "Were you victorious?" He asked, calm as can be. Thor looked at his father. "**Of course not." ** He boomed, speech slurred. Odin seemed unfazed. "Did you battle the beast?" He asked. Thor lost all his patience. "**NO! MAYBE IF YOU FUCKING TOOK A LOOK AT MY FUCKING FACE YOU COULD FUCKING TELL! NONE OF YOU FUCKERS KNOW HOW MUFUCKIN' PAINFUL THAT WAS! HE SMASHED ME SO HARD; I SWORE I SAW HEIMDALL NUDE! HE HIT ALMOST AS HARD AS FUCKING ME! NONE OF YOU BITCHES FUCKING CAN! HE LOOKED LIKE A DWARF! AND HE SMELLED LIKE BURNT CINNAMON! DO YOU FUCKERS KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO GET YOUR NOSE SMASHED OFF BY A GUY WHO SMELLS LIKE BURNT CINNAMON!? NO, OF COURSE YOU FUCKING DON'T! BECAUSE YIOU PUSSIES ARE TO SCARD TO FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES! AND YOU, YOU OLD FUCKING COOT! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN HALF THE PUNISHMENT I DID!" ** Thor screamed, shocking all the gods. Odin was next to lose his patience. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM THE MIGHTY ODIN! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SON! VIDARR SURVIVED FENRIR, AND YET YOU COULD HANDLE SOMETHING SO MUCH SMALLER! YOU, THE GREAT THOR! VIDARR DID BETTER THAN YOU, AND NOBODY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT VIDARR!" Odin screamed, angering Thor even more. "**FUCK YOU OLD FART! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT SIT YOUR WRINKLY ASS ON THAT FUCKING THRONE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!? I COULD HAVE KILLED LOKI IF NOT FOR YOUR FUCKING ALMIGHTY BULLSHIT!" ** He screamed, turning on the frost giant. **"YOU! YOU ARE A FUCKING FROST GIANT! A FROST GIANT! AND YET YOU LIVE, CONTINUING TO MAKE OUR LIVES MISERABLE!" **He screamed, earning a thank you rom Loki. He growled. **"FUCK YOOOU! IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT FUCKING WOLF, NONE OF THIS HAD TO HAVE HAPPENED! AND WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR PSYCHOTIC KIDS!? YOU HAVE TWO WOLVES, A GIRL, A DEAD GUY AND A FUCKING SNAKE! HOW DO TWO FROST GIANTS FUCK AND GET A FUCKING SNAKE!? THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! WHY!? BECAUSE I HAVE NO NOSE, THAT'S FUCKING WHY!?" **Thor raged. Loki laughed. "Well, as for your face, it is an improvement." He smiled. Thor jumped at Loki. Loki calmly poked Thor in the area where nose should be. Thor stopped puzzled. "Oh, too bad. I can't pretend to steal a nose that isn't there, can I?" He said, looking at the enraged god. He screamed. "**FUCK YOU! MAYBE… HOLD ON A MOTHERFUCKING ASSRAPING MINUTE! THAT KID THAT KILLED THOSE VALKYRIE WAS YOUR GRANDSON! SO IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT CONTROLLING HIM!"** He screamed. Loki laughed. "If only that were true. He is my grandson, but you are the mighty Thor. How could you retreat? You had Mjolnir in your hand, why did you not attack?" Loki asked. Odin exploded. "YOU FUCKING RETREATED!? AND YET YOU CALL US PUSSIES! THE UTTER FAGGOTRY OF THAT BOILS MY BLOOD!? THE UTTER FAGGOTRY OF THAT MAKES LOKI BEING ASSRAPED BY A STALLION SEEM NORMAL! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A FUCKING GOD!? YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN AN UGLY OGRE-ISH BITCH! YOU CALL YOURSELF MIGHTY!? NAY, I, IN ALL MY ODIN-AMAZING-INESS AM TRULY AMAZING!" Odin cried, going on about himself. Loki smiled at Thor, was glaring at him. "I fucking hate you." He said. Loki smiled. "At least I have a nose." Loki replied, and all the gods bursted out in laughter.


	8. Three new wolves, One Old Friend

Skoll continued his relentless chase of Sol, the personified sun. The goddess fled from him, his curse making him pursue without pause. He had been stuck like this for years, almost as long as he could remember. He felt the need to chase Sol without pause ever since Sif cursed him. He knew not why the goddess cursed him and his brother to a fate of chasing the sun and moon until Ragnarok. And for what? They would accomplish their goal, only to be killed by Surtr and his flaming sword. He jumped a mountain, his girth allowing this feat. He landed on his feet, watching Sol escape. He suddenly felt no need to chase her. The curse was broken. Skoll knew little, but he knew how he could be freed. His freedom ment that Sif had stopped being. He sensed for his brother, trying to feel his freedom. He turned and ran toward where he felt Hati's presence, at last going to be reunited with his brother.

Hati burst forests, chasing Mani, the personified moon. He ran after the god relentlessly, unable to stop. He jumped after the god's chariot, scraping wood off of the chariot. He was also stuck to this fate, chasing the god because of Sif's cruel curse. He wanted it over with, to feel the god's flesh on his tongue. He knew Surtr's flaming blade would end his life, and he cared not. His only goal was to devour the god who would not stop fleeing from him. he made it through another forest, losing sight of Mani. He scanned the land for him, but felt no need to find him. He spread his canine lips in a smile. He was free! The wig wearing godess had been defeated, freeing him and his brother. Hati howled, signaling his freedom to his brother.

The brothers scoured lands, rushing towards the the other. On their journeys, they found temples. A temple to Freyr was decimated, bodies strewn across the land. Hati walked with caution, waiting to see if the creature or creatures who destroyed the temple would appear. Farther to the east, Skoll found a temple to Njord in a similar state. Bodies strewn across the land, and even on the rooftops. Fires burned, leaving the scent of burning flesh in Skoll's nostrils. The brothers neared each other, cautious of any noises. The state of almost the entire country as far as they could see was decimated. Very few people lived, most deaths near temples. Both brothers had seen untouched villages and temples, but they were far from the decimation they had seen. They had seen that most temples that had survived were temples to Loki, or one of his kin. They met at a destroyed temple dedicated to Odin. Upon reuniting, they decided to stay together, and move in the same direction. they headed north, noticing more temples of Loki in that direction. They saw an especially devastated temple to Odin. The village was so devastated that the land was bare. No crops or people lived. Cloaked bodies layed in many pieces across the bare land. internal organs were strewn on broken poles. The village was wiped out. They hadn't seen anything like this in any other village. They proceeded west. They came upon a village dedicated to their father, Fenrir. The buildings were untouched, as if the village was abandoned. They walked into the temple to find blood and bodies strewn across it. A man layed with his chest crushed, and faced smashed in. Many villagers appeared as if they were slashed by something with sharp claws, ir smashed by a large hammer. The brothers moved slowly, heads lowered. they waited to see if anything would appear, but nothing did. They left the temple, heading south.

Ragnarok had finished preparations for Floob's funeral. He had prepared a great grave mound, filled with soft furs and Floob's works. Axes, swords of all shapes and sizes, and other such weaponry. Gharzhvorgr the Grower, who turned out to be Floob's father, helped with the arrangements. Many such creatures from the forest appeared, feeling Ragnarok's sadness. He placed his friends body in his grave, sadness etched on his face. He grabbed Floob's secondary forging hammer, and placed it next to his friend. He placed Floob's greatest prize, Freyr's sword, on his friend's chest. He smiled sadly. Many creatures from the forest spoke highly of Floob, saying he was a great man, and an even greater smith. Dras, a Treefolk Shaman, broke of one of his great branches, and placed it in Floob's grave. He swore to root himself above Floob's grave mound, to protect it from grave robbers. Many gnomes offered red hats of Floob's size to the large assortment of gift for him to take into the afterlife. Forest spirits sang songs of his battles with Freyr and with Thor. Elves played intricate instruments carved from wood. Gnomes chanted and banged on their chest. Ragnarok smiled, happy so many cared for his friend. He heard a thumping noise on the ground, and turned to see a mountain giantess. she was tall, at least as tall as a house, and she was gorgeous. her long flowing brown hair coursed down her back, falling about her shoulders. Ragnarok guess that she was Gerdr the Gorgeous, Floob's mother. Gharzhvorgr walked over to his lover, comforting her. Ragnarok raised a brow. He looked from the Gnome to the giantess. How did a gnome and giant mate? Ragnarok decided not to ask. he heard heavy breathing to the north, and left to check it out. Who dared to barge in on his friend's funeral?

The brothers came upon a great mound. Runes were carved into a granite runestone that lay atop the mound. As the children of gods, they had inherent knowledge of runes. The runes read; And Here Layeth Fenrir Lokisson, Great God Of Forfid Von. His Final Battle Was Great, And Death Shall Fall Upon Freyr And Vidarr, Evil Gods. Hati and Skoll looked at each other, unable to believe that the great mound was their father. They bowed their great canine heads in respect. The heard footsteps to the south, and spun around. They found a young human child. His skin was tanned, signaling he was in the sun most of his life. His hair hun around his shoulders, red and wavy. His ice blue eyes watched the wolves. Hati smelled the air, trying to pick up on the boy's scent. He only smelled burnt cinnamon. That scent was normally reserved to gnomes, as Skoll had heard. But the boy was no gnome, as gnomes were short and plump. Skoll barked at the boy, who still stared at them. Hati barked to his brother, nudging his head in the boy's direction. Skoll nodded his large canine head. They moved slowly toward the boy.

Ragnarok looked at the two advancing wolves. If he was correct, they were Hati and Skoll. Hati was large, over six feet tall from foot to ear. His fur was dark purple, and would look black during night. His eyes were blue, and looked at Ragnarok. Skoll was similar in build, but his fur was a dark orange. His eyes were a bright golden color, and they were also fixed on him. Ragnarok knew these wolves were freed, because they stood in front of him. He knew that in order for them to have been freed, Sif would had to have died. But how? Ragnarok had not killed her, so who? The wolves did not stop their advance, and Ragnarok braced himself. he felt his bones popping and cracking, elongating. His face jutted out, his muzzle growing in. His transformation was completed in seconds, growling at the wolves.

The brothers stopped. They watched the boy turn into a great wolf like beast. He was still on two legs, and bigger than they were. They growled, not ready to stop their battle. The wolf man brandished his claws. The brothers then knew that he was the one responsible for the devastation they had brothers reared back, ready to lunge. Just then, yet another figure appeared. The man was large, almost ten feet tall. He wore intricate leathers of green. His ice blue eyes pierced into the souls of the three wolves. His hair was wavy and black, and shoulder length. His beard was short, and black. His nose was long and thick, and curved downward. Ragnarok watched the newcomer cautiously. He looked from the wolves to Ragnarok, and back. The wolves barked happily, and ran to the giant. He kneeled down, petting the wolves. "It has been so long." He had said in a velvety voice. The wolves were happy to see him. Ragnarok was still wary of the man. the man turned to him. "Ragnarok, please. Come join us." He said, smiling. Ragnarok moved forward cautiously. The wolves moved to the boy, smelling his chest and face. The moved back and sat down, watching him intently. Ragnarok felt no instant threat, so he sifted back to his human form. "Who are you?" He asked the giant. He was a short giant, that much Ragnarok knew. The man smiled. "I am Loki Laufeysson. Your grandfather." He said. Ragnarok didn't move, not knowing if he should believe him. "How can I believe you?" He asked. "Well, for one, Hati and Skoll only respect me. Two, I'm the only undersized frost giant you'll ever see. Three, I'm the only one who will applaud your friend's work. What he did to Thor's face was amazing." He said, smiling. Ragnarok relaxed. "If you are my grandfather, tell something only you would know." He said, folding his arms. "How about this? Skoll and Hati take the surname Hrodvitson. That means son of the fame-wolf. Another name for the fame-wolf is Fenrir, the fen-dweller." He had said. Ragnarok looked at the wolves. His father was adamant about Ragnarok releasing these wolves if he had failed. He thought it was because the wolves were of his species. But he wouldn't have guessed that the two wolves in front of him were his brothers. Ragnarok looked to Loki. "Why are you here?" Ragnarok asked. The frost giant sighed. "Because brothers shouldn't act like this. Believe me, I'd know." He said. He gestured to Floob's funeral, and the four headed back to the funeral. The ceremony finished, and Dras rooted himself over the grave.

Ragnarok had made multiple trips from his house to Floob's cave. He had moved in, the fortress like cave more comfortable than his house. Hati and Skoll moved in with him. after the move, Loki had conversed with Ragnarok. "What are you going to do now?" He asked the young boy. His hesitated not. "I will kill any god who stand in my way. And then, I will take the head of every god and line them up on pikes at the gates of Asgaard." He said, scowling deeply. Loki laughed haughtily. Ragnarok then questioned him on life with the gods. Loki answered all of his questions happily. They then heard the wolf brothers howl. The howling continued for minutes. Loki said they were trying to call another family member. They had walked over to the brothers. A third, larger wolf had appeared from the shadows. His fur was white, and ragged. His white eyes were not blind, but they shone with a frenzied emotion. He barked darkly at the brothers, who had growled back. He was at least a full foot bigger than the brothers. Ragnarok knew the new wolf wasn't here to play. He was called, and he didn't like it. He lunged at the brothers, closing the large gap between them quickly. Loki had called to the wolf to stop, using the name Vali. when the wolf halted not, Ragnarok shifted. He stood in front of the wolf and roared. The wolf stopped, and had looked at the wolf man. He sat, head bowed. Loki walked over to the ragged wolf and hugged it. He petted the wolf, saying he missed it. Ragnarok questioned the identity of the wolf. Loki had responded, "This is my son, Vali. Odin cursed him to be a wolf, and when he dies, Vali can return to normal." Loki said, petting the wolf with a smile. Ragnarok looked at his uncle. He scowled, and swore he would take extra pleasure in killing the Allfather.


	9. Bite of the HellHound

Odin seethed. The three wolves had been reunited. How was this possible? After realizing that Sif's death was the reason that the hounds were freed of their curse, Thor had exploded. He smashed the walls of Asgaard so hard that they cracked, a feat no Aesir had been able to achieve. He had calmed, casting the blame upon Alviss, a dwerrf who held a fondness for Thrud, his missing daughter. Thor had smashed the poor wise dwerrf's skull into the ground. He shook the nine worlds so much with his grieving rage, that the wildlife of Yggdrasil complained. Ratatoskr couldn't clean, nor exchange gossip between Nidhoggr and the eagle, nor the hawk the eagle resides on. The flying creature's couldn't get the gossip, nor perch in peace. Nidhoggr roared, disturbing many spirits from their eternal slumber. And the four Harts Dainn, Dvallin, Duneyrr and Duraphror couldn't gnaw at Yggdrail's branches. Odin commanded his grif stricken son to calm himself, but it went on deaf ears. He continued his rampage, heading to Muspellheimr to fight the slumbering fire Jotuns. Odin scowled, and decided he needed to focus on the wolves.

Ragnarok and his brothers continued their rampage, destroying all Odinic rituals. But, as not to raise suspicion, they also destroyed Christian ceremonies, even killing altar boys. Their power grew, and so did Ragnarok. As time went by, he continued to grow slowly, but faster than any human would. He was now over six feet tall, his therian form reaching nine and a half feet tall. One day, Ragnarok headed to a village alone, looking for rations for himself. He wanted a good bread to go with the deer Vali caught yesterday, and he couldn't bake, nor did he have the materials to ask his mother either. Venturing the market, he found only a few people, and the few he saw were foriegners. Everyone he met had hair of gold or brown hair, and the few he saw had hair of red. He walked over to a baker, finding it through the scent of baking bread. He bought as much as he thought he would need, having to feed three giant wolves. Walking back home, he noticed a dead body, moving to examine it. He had seen much, but this was new. The body was drained of blood, and only two holes in the neck remained on the skin. He smelt endorphins, like the type Gharzhvorgr said would relax someone. Whatever did this was a skilled predator, the body showing no signs of a struggle. Ragnarok walked home cautiously, anticipating anything.

Sarahkka Thorsdottir wandered through the night, the hunger within almost maddening. She learned how to tuck her wings in, and how to retract her fangs. She had nearly mastered her new form, only unable to go without drinking blood. She walked through a deserted village, yet another feeding ground destroyed by a mysterious force. She prowled to the square, hoping to find a straggling survivor she could put of their misery. She heard the clanging of armor, and spun to avoid a spear to the chest. She looked up at her friend, Hildegardis. The Valkyrie was an avid supporter of Sif, and probably was here for revenge. Sarahkka had avoided the spear, but it had torn skin from her arm. Blood ran down her arm, distracting her. She was torn between licking the wound clean or fighting. Another jab of a spear at her chest made her discision. She had abandoned her spear, finding a stray sword from one of the destroyed villages. Drawing her sword, she bared her fangs at her friend. Hildegardis glared at Sarahkka. "Why's you kill Lady Sif? What did she ever do to you!?" She screamed, jabbing her spear at Sarahkka's face. Spinning her blade in a circular motion, she batted the spear away. "Bitch had me pinned down. As the daughter of Thor, I don't submit to anyone, even my mother." She said harshly, slashing downward. Her frenemy, as she decided to call, her, humped back, spreading her wings. She rose her spear above her head, coming down harshly. Sarahkka watched the blade come down, seemingly slashing through the very air. She leaned back, avoiding the spear, and slashed down hard. The spear's wooden shaft was sliced in half, taking away Hildegardis' weapon. The Valkyrie growled, discarding the wooden shaft. She held her shield steady, ready for the next attack. The scent of her own blood distracting her, Sarahkka's nostrils flared. She became unstable, her powers thrown out of control. She vaulted at Hildegardis, kicking her shield away, leaving splinters in her arm. She grabbed the girl by the hair, and flung her overhead. The Valkyrie flew into a tree, crashing into it hard. Sarahkka vaulted herself at Hildegaris once more, hearing her blood flow through her chest. She lifted the Valkyrie, her blood spattering her due to her wound. She sunk her fangs into Hildegaris' neck, tasting the sweet metallic liquid. She drank, and she continued to drink until the Valkyrie fell limp. She dropped her body, panting as blood ran down her chest. She turned and walked away, hating what she just did to her friend.

Hildegardis' body laid limp, blood nigh on drained. She didn't have the need to fight Thrud's bite, and submitted, letting death take her. A vulture circled overhead, ready to plunge onto her corpse. The bird plunged down, nearly at the corpse. Once it reached the corpse, a hand shot out and grabbed it's neck. the bird crawed and screamed, trying to break free. But it wa futile. Fangs pierced the throat of the bird, causing it to flail harder. As it's blood left its body, it slowly calmed, death's embrace coming slowly. The bird's corpse fell to the ground, fangs leaving its neck. The assailant stood, marvelling at their new power. The new life. Licking her lips of the stray blood from Thrud, Hildegardis smiled. All she needed to do was find her dam, needing her guidance.

Ragnarok and his brother's walked calmly through the countryside. They had felt a nomadic lifestyle suited them more, being wolves and all. arriving at a great plain, the brother's stopped, taking in the fresh air. Vali grunted, anxious to kill something. Hati sat, enjoying air that wasn't cause by his chasing of Mani. Skoll felt the same. ragnarok enjoyed these moments, when it seemed as if all was normal. His ears twitched, and he looked down. the sight he saw nearly shook him to the bone. Hundred, if not thousands of Berserk Viking warriors charged at them, their bloodthirsty cries unnerving him.

Odin smiled. He had blessed the warriors in return for their services. they would destroy the wolves, for how could ten thousand men lose to four wolves?

Ragnarok had shifted, drawing his axe and Floob's forging hammer. Vali rushed headlong into battle, a maniac's smile spread scross his canine lips. Hati and Skoll rushed into battle, their lips curved downward. Ragnarok rushed into battle, roaring. he smashed in the skull of a warrior, caving in another's skull with the hammer. He kick one, breaking his neck. He slashed and smashed again. Vali smashed his body into warriors, his unique magick turning them into ice. He took a blow to the left flank, causing him to turn. He ripped the viking into shreds, to say the least. Hati and Skoll worked together, their magicks blending intricantly. Hati coated himself in water, vaulting himself through warriors. Hati rammed through warriors, spewing flames fromhis maw. He ran coated in flames, burning all within range. Hundreds of warriors dropped, but thousand replaced them. Hati took a wound to the leg, and Skoll to the face. Neither wolf stopped, feuled by their uncle vali to continue. Vali was unstoppable. his Berserker fighting style allowed him to continue, even though almost all of his white fur was coated in blood, turning it pink. He continued to tear into warriors, screams of pain bringing him pleasure. ragnarok knew they couldn't do it alone. a blade came at his chest. Before the warrior could finish his attack, an arrow pierced his skin. Many of the Forest creatures had arrived, led by Dou. Dou was an elf who was hypnotized by Ragnarok's therian form. He had cast spells to morph himself into a wolf like elf, cobalt blue fur scattered across his body. The elves and dwerrves, along with a few spirits showed. Ragnarok smiled. this could be done.

Odin scowled. No one defeats Odin's blessed forces. Odin used a great deal of magickal power, and cast one more spell.

Ragnarok smashed the chest of a stray Viking, sending him flying. The enemies casualties numbered in the thousands, while ragnarok's forces only had but a few. He looked at the dead warrior, who began to stir. Ragnarok's jaw fell slack. all of the dead bodies, whether headless, in pieces or what have you, began to reform, life coming back into them. Ragnarok looked at the sky, the glow of the moon taunting him. They had been in battle almost a full day, annd it seemed that there was no end.

Loki fumed, outraged by his brother's spell. He watched his grandson battle dead soldiers, who reformed every death. They wouldn't die, no matter what the forces of the wolf did. Their forces reduced drastically, many falling from exhaustion. Ten thousand undying beserk warriors fought but a hundred Vaettir. All supernatural creatures were a species of nature spirit called Vaettir. The elves, their close brethren the dwerrves and even giants and gids were all the same thing. So what gave Odin the right to give mortals the power to defeat his brothers and sisters? Loki left Asgaard, seeking out the one person who could help him.

Hella looked at her father, waiting for him to speak. Baldr and Nanna were nearby, also awaiting Loki's purpose. Hella sat in her throne of skulls, her long white hair flowing over her quite large, unclothed bosom. She wore but a cloth round her waist, that flowed down over her wide hips and down her smooth legs. Bieng the child of two giants was supposed to be a curse of unattractive features, but Hella was gorgeous. Loki looked his daughter in the eyes, stone faced. "Daughter, have you seen how Odin has trespassed into your territory?" He said, a smile creeping over his face. Hella narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice stirring various spirits. Loki's face took on a perplexed expression. "HYou don't know? Odin has blessed _ten thousand_ mortal warriors with the ability to reform their bodies, and ignore death's embrace." He had said. He saw his daughter become enraged. her grip on the arm of her throne tightened, the skull under her fist cracking into pieces. "Do you have proof of this?" She asked, unwilling to believe her father's word. Loki nodded, pulling an orb from his robes. It showed her nephews, Ragnarok, Hati and Skoll along with her brother Vali, engaged in battle. she watched them and their few remaining allies tear into humans, watching their bodies reform as death seemingly ignored them. She exploded, rising from her throne. "HOW DARE THAT FUCKER! GARMR!" She screamed, calling her guard hound. The huge hell hound walked to his mistress' feet, bowing his head. "TAKE ALL OF YOUR BRETHREN AND DESTROY THOSE HUMANS! AS MY HOUND, YOUR KINS BIT IS FINAL! NONE SHALL QUESTION DEATH IF IT COMES AT YOUR JAWS, NOT EVEN THAT OLD FUCKING PIECE OF DUNG ODIN!" she screamed, commanding the hell hound. He bowed his head, going to 'Let The Dogs Out' Loki smiled, having outsmarted Odin.

Ragnarok watched as his comrades fell one by one, quelled by the undying Vikings. he felt all hope was lost, until the ground shook. Mighty trees were uprooted, and the ground dipped down. Hellfire scorched the ground as Ragnarok heard mighty paws smash the ground beneath their feets. A huge slew of hounds, headed by a huge blood red hound with horns and wings burst from the ground. The streamed into battle, their jaws ending the seemingly undying warrior's lives. The head hound roared, shadows coming to life by his feet. He spread his mighty black wings, the shadows shooting out at their enemies. The warriors flew by the hundreds, their number dwindling. The mighty hound walked to Ragnarok. His piercing blue eyes pierced through Ragnarok. He lowered his head, touching his snout to Ragnarok's shoulder. Ragnarok felt his jaws tingle, than light up. Flames flowed from his jaws. He had been blessed with the bite of a hell hound. He spun, grasping one straggling soldier, the last of his forces. He clamped his flaming jaws around the man's torsdo, shredding it into pieces. Dropping the dismembered body, Ragnarok roared angrily. Odin will not defeat him. Odin will never defeat him.

Hella glared at her uncle. she hated the old geezer. He always thought he was better. She proved him wrong today. Her hounds destroyed his undying soldiers. He sat, glowering at her from his throne. "What brings you from your realm?" He questioned, patience running thin. Hella scowled. "You dared to fuck with me. You gave those mere mortals unlife, and so they couldn't die. They were nearly gods, every single one of them." she explained, remaining calm. Odin scowled. "I care not. You shouldn't leave your wretched realm, witch. After what you did to Baldr, I should have killed you." He said, grip tightening on the throne. Hella smiled. "I did? My father was the one who didn't weep for Baldr. and to tell you the truth, even if he did, you wouldn't have had him back. I would not weep for such a pathetic child." She said, attempting to anger the Allfather. It worked. He sprung from his chair, voice raised. "HOW DARE SUCH A WRETCH AS YOURSELF SPEAK OF THE MIGHTY SON OF ODIN! YOU ARE BUT A PRIVILGED GUEST! I ALLOW YOU TO RUN HEL BECAUSE IT PLEASES ME! SHALL I TAKE IT FROM YOU!?" He roared, falling for her jests. She calmy stated. "and I don't storm Asgaard with my hell hounds because it pleases me. I don't eradicate the very soul of Baldr because it pleases me. Shall I take your precious son from you? I mean, its not as if your most powerful son can compete with Baldr. He doesn't even have a nose yet." She said, angering Odin further. Odin opened his mouth to scream, but Hella wouldn't have it. She fell, melting into the very earth, heading back to Niflhiemr. and Odin's screams of anger ran out through the nine worlds.


	10. Of Rotting Flesh, And Thunder's Get

Days had gone by, and Odin made no more attempts on the lives of the wolves. Ragnarok had a lavish funeral for the fallen warriors, having nearly no allies. He collected all of their weapons, and had Dras store them in Floob's grave. Thw wolves continued to walk, having no destanation. They stayed and ate on the outskirts of villages, then destroyed them soon after. Today seemed normal, as Ragnarok traversed the town, his wolven brethren waiting outside the village. He stood waiting at a butcher's shop, watching the butcher chop up a wild horse Ragnarok caught. His senses picked up on a conversation nearby. "Yeah, and a spear with an Ash shaft. Runes carved on the tip, and white feathers surrounding it. They say that means a Valkyrie died. But was more disturbing was that a vulture was found nearby, with two holes in its neck, and blood drained." One man said. Ragnarok was interested. He'd found villages scavenged by a creature that left holes in the neck. Paying for his horsemeat, Ragnarok walked back to his brethren. He made sure to stay cautious, incase such a creature decided to target him.

Sarahkka Nightstalker was irked, to say the least. Having killed another Valkyrie she knew, a thick blonde named Gunnr, she spun. She sensed another presence. But yet, she couldn't hear it. It was as if the being had no blood in its viens. She spread her wings, hissing loudly. Her fangs were elongated, not bothering to hide them. She cast a spell she learned after gaining her new form and powers. Using a claw to slash a finger, she cast the unique blood magick. It caused her enemies to be feel whatever emotion she chose. She chose compell, an emotion that draws the immediate area to her. And from the shadows came a pale Hildegardis, wings identical to Sarahkka's. "Hildegardis? But, I killed you." she said, unable to believe her friend was alive. The Valkyrie scowled. "Yeah, well now I feel dead, and have a thirst for blood. Any idea waht the fuck is happening to me?" She asked, irratated. Sarahkka placed a hand over her mouth. "When I bled on you, my blood hit your tongue. And when I took yours, that must have triggered some form of transformation, making us the same thing." She said, finding it the only understandable situation. Sif's blood made her this, and her blood made Hildegardis. And maybe Hildegardis would be able to do the same. Said Valkyrie frowned, unable to believe that so easily. "So, what? Your blood going into my body, and mine leaving my body made me this?" She asked, motioning to her new form. Sarahkka nodded. "Only thing I can think of." she said, much to Hildegardis' chargrin. Hildegardis groaned. "Well, then I guess that makes you my mother in a sense. So, teach me how to be a, what are we?" She asked, frowning. Sarahkka mirrored her friend. "I haven't thought about it. Oh! What about_ Vampire?_ What do you think?" She asked, beaming. "But that means not dead in fire Jotun. Are you sure about that name?" She asked. Her friend nodded. Sarahkka giggled. "From here on out, we are Sarahkka Nightstalker and Hildegardis Sarahkkasbarn, Valkyrie of the Night!' She yelled enthusiastically, fist in the air. Hildegardis could only roll her eyes at her childish friend.

Little did the Vampire Valkyrie know, there was a certain frost giant watching, smile across his face.

Odin still steamed from his encounter with the underworld goddess. He grunted, deciding not to attack the hellhounds, who wer slowly departing from Ragnarok's company. Once they were gone, Odin would strike. And strike hard he will, for be defeated he will not be.

The hounds departed one by one, taking fresh kills with them. The hounds barked and howled in salute to the great wolfman. They departed, with smiles across their lupine features, gleeful about defeating Odin's forces. Ragnarok stood face to face with the mighty Garmr, King of Hellhounds. He had blessed ragnarok with the bite of a hellhound, and now gave Ragnarok a piece of one of his horns. The piece of horn could be used to summon the forces of Hel, Garmr had explained telepathically. He departed, howling one last time, Ragnarok and his brethren howling back. The gates of Hel closed, and Ragnarok smiled. He had more allies, and these could kill the not dead.

Odin's eyes bulged, and foam ran from his mouth as he gleefully watched the hounds leave. Once gone, Odin commanded frantically for more forces to attack Ragnarok. Hati, Skoll and Vali had much magicks, but Ragnarok held little magick prowess, so the next enemy was guarenteed to defeat Ragnarok, he was sure of it.

Thw wolves ventured to a swamp like aream, the ground moist. The ground oozed a slight stence, but it did not bother the wolves. Vali was too mentally gone to care, and the others were sons of Fenrir, the fen-dweller. Being the son of the wetland dweller, they felt more comfortable in swamps and marshlands. Then, the wolves smelt a fetid stench, a combination of rotting flesh and rotten water. They turned to the direction of the stench, seeing what appeared to be rotting corpses heading thier way. Flesh hung loosely from their bones, and they lacked clothing. Ragnarok identified them as Draugr, undead corpses that crave flesh. Defeating them required a strong gut, and a head shot. Ragnarok shifted, drawing his weapons. Vali and his nephews growled, rearing up for attack. Behind the Draugr stood more Draugr, and behind them humans. These humans were probably blessed with reformation, so Ragnarok would have to kill them personally. He grunted, preparing to attack.

Sarahkka and Hildegardis held their undead noses, hating the stench. They saw the small army of Draugr, and then humans. They saw the army, and knew Odin had something to do with it. Sarahkka moved her glance over to the other side of the field, where she saw Ragnarok's forces. She gasped in fear, seeing the wolfman that frightened her mighty father. "What is it?" Hildegardis asked, looking at her Vampiric mother. She pointed to the wolfman. "That's Ragnarok Fenrirsson. He was so powerful that my father fled from him." She said, Hildegardis' eyes widening. "Well, let's help! If we help him, he'll forget that your his enemy's get, and we can join him, and you can take over the Valkyrie! And I can be your second!" She yelled happily. Sarahkka frowned, then nodded. The enemy of my family is my friend, she guessed.

Ragnarok tore into the Dragur, but they reformed. Same with the humans. Head shots were the only thing that worked, leaving his brethren vulnerable. Draugr flesh was toxic to the taste, and would kill Vali or his nephews. They ran through, attacking the humans. Ragnarok slashed a head in half, smashing a skull. He couldn't use his bite, because he would be poisoned,. He was confident he would heal, but he wasn't taking any chances. One clawed at his arm, their fetid aura causing his fur to fall out. He shook the Draugr off, smahing its skull. One latched onto his back, mouth opening, rotten breath casting a green mist. Ragnarok tried to shake it off, but the stench also wakened one's willpower, his father had said. He then saw a sword blade next to his face, and the Draugr fall off.

He turned to see two Valkyrie, but with wings of a bat. skin pale as the moon, and fangs of wolf. One was short and thick, brown hair tied behind her head. her blue eyes craved battle, and she set off. stabbing Draugr in the head with her spear, the shaft giving her range. The other woman temporarily stunned Ragnarok. She was beautiful, with hair of red and eyes of blue that seemed to freeze one's soul. She hissed, eyes turning red. Leaping into battle, severing heads with her blade. Ragnarok stood, not about to be outdone by women, and went to town. Hildegardis stabbed a Draug in the head. Sarahkka slashed the head of one in half. Ragnarok jumped over her, smashing the skull of one. He slashed one's skull in half, his height allowing him to kill with out standing. Sarahkka put her hand on his back, flipping over him. Upon landed, she sprung up, cutting one in half. Hildegardis smashed one in the face with her shield, stabbing yet another. The Draugr kept coming, and the forces of Ragnarok kept delivering. Hildegardis smashed one with a swipe of her shield, Ragnarok leaping to finish the job. He smelt blood, Sarahkka having sliced her finger. The Draugr walked around them, heading for the red haired Vampire. She smashed her hand to the ground, her blood spattering on the moist ground. Light shone, and a huge bear rose from the ground. It roared, pawing a Draug in the face. The forces continued to attack, bolstered by the ancient cave bear. The Draug's numbers dropped, the humans nearly gone as well. The bear fell, and Sarahkka was pinned down, gagging at the scent of the breath of the Draugr. Ragnarok grabbed the Draug's face, pulling its head off. Sarahkka cast the body off of her, searching for her friend. Hildegardis was panting heavily, the forces of Ragnarok back into a corner. They were surrounded, and Ragnarok went to attack.

Then, a roar was heard. It was loud, and came from something ancient. The Draugr broke, heading toward the sound. Ragnarok watched as a dwerrf rose from the ground, his black beard nearly reaching his knees. His eyes glowed green, their ancient gaze angered. His body was clothed not, and his hair coarsed down his back. He roared again, weaponless. The Draugr made for the dwerrf. Then, they heard a pop. And a crack. And again. And again. And once more. They heard pops and cracks as the dwarf grew. his height reach nine feet, and his body became sclaed. Shimmering black scales covered a thick black body. Scales covered his wings, which had sprouted. They even slightly covered the horns he sprouted. His nails turned to claws, and his face jutted out. He had become a dragon, but on two legs. As Ragnarok was a wolfman, this dwerrf was a dragonman. Or was it dragondwerrf? He roared, toxic acid spweing from his maw in a hazardous spray, melting the Draugr. As they melted, the brown haired Vampire snapped. "I know who that is! That's Fafnir, a dwerrf who was cursed to be a dragon by Sif, I think, because of his greed. I guess this was the outcome." she said. The red haired Vampire raised a brow. "But, if she's dead, why does he retain the draconic form?" She asked, getting a shrug. The dwerrf, finished with his melting of the living corpses, walked over to Ragnarok's forces.

"I am Fafnir the Greedy, and this is my land. Why do you trespass on my land?" He asked, casting his glowing green gaze on the group. Ragnarok shifted back, answering. "I am Ragnarok Fenrirsson, son of Fenrir Lokisson. I am here because I am a traveller, and was passing by. I meant no offense." He said, arms raised in surrender. Fafnir nodded. "And what of Fenrir? Does he know of your whereabous?" JHe asked. Ragnarok shook his head. "No. My father was slain in battle by Vidarr. Freyr was there as well, but he was felled by my friend, Mahkahr the Mysterious, who was in turn felled by Thor Odinsson." He said, frowning. Fafnir mirrored him. "Freyr and Vidarr kill Fenrir, then your friend kills Freyr, and is in turn killed by Thor? Audumbla's utters, who else is dead!?" He asked. Sarahkka spoke. If Hildegardis was right, her throat would still be intact after this. "I am Thrud Thorsdottir, daughter of Thor Odinsson and Sif of the Valkyrie. This disturbance was caused by Odin, because he wants to kill Ragnarok. Why I know not. However, what I do know, is that Sif of the Valkyrie had her blood drained, and throat removed by me. It is the reason ky wings are of a bat, and the sons of Fenrir are here." She proclaimed. Fafnir nodded. "I see. Well then, as it seems a war shall break out, and with Sif's death I am now freed from this fen, I will join you. I've always wanted a piece of the Gods, and their treasure." He declared, smiling. And, for the second time this day, Ragnarok's forces grew.


End file.
